


Restrained

by crotchashton



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotchashton/pseuds/crotchashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you know..” he murmured, his head down as he laid his mouth next to his ear.</p><p>“I’ve always imagined you in this position.. tied up and nowhere to go” Jay chuckled as Nathan started breathing harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

Jay looked at him, his eyes followed the way his voice drew out all the sounds of the guys talking. Jay smiled, his feet moving as he stalked towards the boy. Nathan kept talking to the boys, his hands moved around the air, trying to explain how he felt. Jay saw max nodding. his face lighting up at the way Nathan was talking with such enthusiasm. He pushed his fringe out of his face and opened his mouth once again, going on and on about what kind of weird thing it would be if he actually went out in a onesie. The boys sniffled at how serious he was being and Jay rolled his eyes. The boy was a bit crazy, but he liked him that way. "so, we guys.. we need to go" Tom mumbled as he watched Jay, eyeing up Nathan. Nathan frowned, looking around him. "uh.. guys.. we are free tonight, remember?" he held up his eyebrows as an indication that he was indeed, confused. Max just laughed and stood up, clearing his pants of the crumbles that had fallen on them as he grabbed Siva by his elbow. "We really need to go" he pushed his own chair out of the way, hopping over to Tom as he too, stood up. He still held contact with jay, carefully shaking his head, messaging him that he needed to be careful right now. Hoping he would get it, Tom too, grabbed the also confused Siva by his arm and pulled him with him to the door. Max, Siva and Tom hobbled out and slammed the door closed. Nathan stood there, still at the same spot as he slowly turned around, turning his head to the side, his frown still on his face. "Mate, what was that all about?!" He pulled his bottom lip to the side, making an awkward face. Jay just smiled at him and shrugged it off. "they're max, tom and Seev, of course they're weird." he grabbed his mobile from the couch and walked towards Nathan. He wanted to give him a pat on the shoulder like he always did, whenever the boys were around. But now.. he saw Nathan looking at him, not like the way he always did. Jay frowned, his hands might have shooked a bit as he closed his eyes, breathing in, shakily. For years he had found Nathan attractive.. More than attractive. Because of him, he found out he really liked boys too. Because of him he knew he wanted to fuck a boy sometimes. He found himself a bit.. scared of his own actions but his body reacted on how he felt. He tried to control it but he felt like he was drunk.

Nathan could feel how Jay was tensing up. "jay?" he mumbled, his voice full concern. He looked at him, his face and raised his hand. He laid a hand on his forehead and softly rubbed, trying to calm him down. "jay.. I'm here.. relax" he murmured. He lowered his hand to his neck, playing with the hairs on the back. "Jay, breath.. in and out". Nathan had seen how Jay was suddenly so tense and knew how to calm him down. Jay liked it when he touches him, always have.

Jay just nodded and opened his eyes, seeing Nathan's right in front of him. "hey.." Nathan smiled, taking his hand away. "no!" jay said loudly, his cheeks burning immediately after he realized what he had said. "no.. just.. that relaxed me" he shook his head, smiling a bit. "oh.. oh okay" Nathan laid his hand back, hesitantly and played with his hairs again.

Jay leaned into his touch, his eyes were closed again. He didn't want to see Nathan's confused face for a second as he imagind his own little world, his own fantasy.

He smiled. That was when Nathan jumped away, his green eyes big. "rigghht..." he said, scratching the back of his head. "that was.. weird" he mumbled and quickly hurried off to his bedroom, leaving Jay all flustered and worked up.

 

He couldn't sleep. Jay saw Nathan's face when he closed his eyes. He saw his lips.. he wanted to kiss them, so fucking badly. He wanted to make him.. he wanted to.. he wanted to make him beg. For him.

Jay rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. He felt horny, more than he ever was. The fact he heard Nathan sleep next door only made it worse. He could already imagine how he lay in bed, so innocent.

His eyes fluttering, his breathing calm.. a smile on his lips.

 

He couldn't sleep. Jay saw Nathan's face when he closed his eyes. He saw his lips.. he wanted to kiss them, so fucking badly. He wanted to make him.. he wanted to.. he wanted to make him beg. For him.

He could already see the way Nathan would have turned his back to him, how he would sleep so peacefully. Jay groaned, leaning his head against his pillow. "fuck" he mumbled, he pinched his nose, groaning. "Fuck" that- that wasn't him.. that was not him at all. "fuck- fuck" Jay quickly sat up straight, holding his breath as he listened. It was quiet for a few seconds. Jay's back relaxed as he slowly let go of his breath. But then he heard it again. And now  clearly. Someone was moaning.. Really loud. Jay's head turned to the left wall, knowing Nathan was behind that wall. Quietly he pushed the blankets off his half naked body and moved to the side of the bed, letting his feet dangle over the edge as they touched the floor. Carefully, he stood up and tiptoed to the door, opening it. As he moved towards Nathan's door he heard him again, this time clearer. "Oh f-fuck" Jay's mouth fell open slowly, his breathing went faster. His voice was really rough. Jay bit his lip and let his bottom lip be catched between his teeth. He moves his hands towards the door and slowly turned the handle, opening it. The room was dark. The only light shone through the window. Jay’s eyes followed the lump that was under the blankets.. _Nathan_.

The bump stirred, moving around in the covers as Jay slowly took a step towards him.  
Jay could see Nathan from here. His body half covered under the blankets, a naked torso glistening in the moonlight. As on cue, Nathans chest came up, his back arched and his hands balled up in fists. His mouth fell open and a throaty moan escaped making Jay whine softly in the back of his throat.  
Taking a couple steps, Jay moved towards Nathan, looking at him as if he wanted to remember him.  
A jolt of arousal bolted through his body when jay looked down, discovering the line of hairs that went into his boxers.  
Jay tried to control himself. His hands balded up, wanting to touch him.. his teeth were put into his bottom lip as he tried to walk away from him.  
He failed miserably. The only thoughts running through his head were; Nathan begging, tied up as he tried to reach for him but couldn’t.. Nathan beneath him, moaning and groaning as he moved his hands lower to his ass, squeezing it.  
Thoughts of putting his fingers in his mouth, making him choke.  
The thought of slowly thrusting into him, his green eyes big but watery. The thought of hearing him moan his name. The thought of jerking him off, licking a line from base to the top and circling his tongue around the head.. The thought of tying him up.. having him all to himself.  
The thought of putting something in his mouth to keep him from screaming.  
Jay frowned when his own mind went back to reality.. realizing that he was now standing with Nathan’s belt in his hands.. circling it around his hand.  
He looked at it, a bit hypnotized. His eyes followed the way the belt curled around his hand.

Nathan. Jay focused his attention to him again, still in the same spot sleeping. Soft moans were the only sounds that were heard as Jay stood frozen on the spot.

All the things he could do right now.. the possibilities.. his fantasies coming through.  
Jay knew that doing even a small little thing would have Nathan back off.  
But he also knew his body wanted this.. _needed_ this. And here, right now.. when he has the possibility to actually have it.. was he going to deny it?!  
Or was he just.. going to make sure that Nathan wouldn’t be able to back off?

 

Nathan rolled on his side, softly groaning as he stretched his muscles in his back. Jay just stared at him when he made a decision. Slowly he took a few steps towards the bed, holding his gaze with Nathan he pushed the sheets out of the way, slowly pulling it off of Nathan's body. Nathan stirred in his sleep but did not wake up. Carefully Jay grabbed the sheets and threw them with a soft thud on the ground, making sure it wasn't in the way. He sat down.

His hands were still playing with the belt as he looked at it, unsure if he had made the right decision.

Nathan broke his thoughts. With a loud groan he turned around again to his back. Jay turned his head, watching him breath. His chest came up and down, followed by the soft rhythm of his breathing.

As if on cue, Jay moved his body on the rhythm of his soft breathing as he crawled up on the bed. His knees leaning on the sides of Nathan. The boy stared at the other boy who was lying beneath him. His hands moved over his body, softly touching him. He felt hot, like his body was on fire. Jay pushed his fingertips at the corner of his mouth, seeing how Nathan was softly stirring in his sleep.

Jay took a shaky breath to calm himself down. Softly he held up the leather belt and laid it down next to Nathan's head. The innocent boy was still sleeping as soft calming breaths were escaping from his mouth.

Jay looked around him, raising his eyebrows when he saw a new pair of socks lying in Nathan's suitcase that he had yet to unpack. With a careful sweep of his legs, Jay moved off of Nathan and over to the suitcase, picking the socks up.

With a quick smirk he moved back to the bed, crawling over his friend and suited himself back on sitting on his knees, either on the other side of Nathan.

With his teeth, he ripped open the package of the socks and got one out. Bawling it, while turning it inside out he laid the ball of sock on the bed next to the belt.

Jay grabbed the belt and  held it in his right hand as he softly, without making any sudden movements, circled his hand around Nathans left wrist, moving it to above his head. He handed the belt to his left hand, grabbing his right wrist too. Moving them both to the headboard of the bed where bars of steel were going up. He moved his body up and circled the belt around his wrist, the middle bar and his other wrist, holding them together. With a tug he managed to get them tied together, holding them in place.

His eyes moved downwards, managing to look at Nathans face again as his right hand slowly picked up the sock. With his left hand he pushed little strands of hair away from his face, moving his fingers to his lips. _Trailing_ them over his skin. With a little push the tip of his finger slipped into his mouth. He watched it disappear between his lips as his other hand grabbed the sock.  
His finger pushed open his lips, making his mouth slowly drop open.

Taking a deep breath, calming himself he pushed in one swift motion the sock into his mouth.

Pushing his lips around it he watched Nathans body reacting. His eyes sprang open, meeting Jay’s immediately. Nathan wanted to speak, tried to open his mouth but only soft grunts were heard. Fear sprang into his eyes immediately after he started tugging at his arms.

His body moved, trying to get Jay off of him but Jay wouldn’t have it.

He laid his hands on his chest, pushing him in the mattress with a groan. He felt Nathan kicking his legs that were still free. He kicked and moved his legs, hearing them hit against the mattress. He tried hitting Jay but he just leaned away from him. Jay pushed his body more into him, sitting on his hips. He felt it move as Nathan started to push his body frantically into different directions. His hips thrusted upwards, looking for a way to escape but Jay only smirked at him, not even moving an inch.

Nathan’s panicking kicking slowly stopped as his breathing became heavier. With low and heavy breaths Nathan looked at jay, furious. His hands tugged again at the belt, but as he realized that he was trapped, Nathan grunted and admitted slowly defeat as his body stopped moving.

Jay smirked at him, letting his lip slide between his teeth. “No way out” Jay mumbled, letting his eyes roam freely over his half naked body. Nathan moved again, grunting something.  
“ah, can’t hear you” Jay answered, chuckling. “you got your mouth stuffed”  
Nathan screamed in his throat and moved his head to every direction, trying to get it out.

“mphff” he said.

The older boy slowly got off of him and moved off of the bed.

The moment Jay got off of him, he frantically twisted his body looking for a way out.

“mpgh!” Jay just laughed quietly as he searched for something in Nathan’s bag.

“mgh mgh mpff!” Jay got what he was looking for and turned around, showing it to Nathan.

At that moment Nathan screamed, as loud as he could with the sock in his mouth.

Panicking he moved his legs to his chest, his arms still tugging at the belt.

He shook his head, fear in his eyes as Jay moved on the bed, sitting in front of him.

Laying his hands on his knees, Jay pulled them towards him. Nathan struggled, his knees trying to hit every part of Jay.

“mfh jhm!” Jay just pushed his head down and sat on his upper legs, holding him still.

“you know..” he murmured, his head down as he laid his mouth next to his ear.

“I’ve always imagined you in this position.. tied up and nowhere to go” Jay chuckled as Nathan started breathing harder.

“hm..” his hands trailed down to his boxers, slowly slipping a finger underneath the band, moving it to the side and back, awaiting Nathan’s reaction.

Nothing.

Nathans eyebrows were still low, making his eyes dark and his face angry.

“Nath..” Jay mumbled, his mouth moving to his face. He moved his head away, not wanting to look at Jay. Closing his eyes he grumbled something, kicking with his feet again.

Jay’s finger slipped in his boxers, slowly pulling at it, moving it down his legs.

Nathan struggled, his legs closing tightly.

“Nath.. come on” Jay said almost forcefully, moving down as he roughly shoved them apart, taking his boxers off.

Nathan whimpered. Jay looked down and raised his eyebrows as he saw Nathan’s soft dick laying on his stomach.

“oh..”Jay mumbled, a bit embarrassed. “not even slightly hard” he carefully grasped it with his left hand, stroking it as he moved his eyes to Nathans, watching him intensively.

Nathan just stared at him, almost growling as he tried to kick his feet again.  
Jay pushed his finger up, gripping his dick as he circled his fingers around the head. “hmpgf!” Nathan said muffled. Jay slowly started stroking and moving his hand up and down, pulling the skin down every time he got up. “come on..” he encouraged Nathan but he just laid there, trying to breath normally, failing miserable at thinking of something else than the skilled hand on his dick.  
Jay moved faster, lowering his head down, capturing the head in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the head.

Nathan screamed. Muffled, but still it was loud.

One look at Nathan’s eyes, watery but still pleasured, his dick pulsing in his mouth was all it took for Jay to take him in one swift motion.

Nathan coughed, trying to breath slowly with his mouth stuffed as his head rolled slowly back, giving in.

Jay smiled satisfied with him in his mouth and started moving.. fast.

Going up and down as fast as he could he could hear the sounds being made. Slurping up the pre-come he went even faster, holding Nathan down by his hips.

Nathan didn’t even struggle anymore, his hands were still tugging at the restraints.. but probably not for the same reason anymore.

Jay stopped, going up as he licked a stripe up from balls to the top, holding him firmly.

Laying his hard dick back on his stomach again, he pushed himself up on his feet again.

Nathan lay breathing hard watching Jay. _Following_ him with his eyes. Jay pulled his boxers off, throwing them with his feet away.

After a couple tugs, still watching Nathan he crawled up to the bed, holding the gaze of the tied up boy.

Then he grabbed it. What he had grabbed when Nathan freaked out..

Nathan screamed in his gag, scrabbling away as he shook his head, repeatedly. Sobbing his tears were quickly falling on his cheeks.

Jay opened the bottle, quickly lubing himself up and threw the bottle away.

Forcefully he grabbed the legs of the struggling boy, pulling them down and far apart, pushing himself between the legs.

Nathan struggled harder, pulling and tugging at his arms, kicking with his feet, twisting his body to different directions

Then Jay slammed in.


End file.
